


Notebook

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: "Can you draw someone you never saw?"





	Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Ren and Weiss are my children. That's all I have to say.

He likes to draw. Especially like to draw quiet places like the courtyard when everyone was in the cafeteria and while he get along with his teammates equally, he always enjoy spending some time alone. He was glad they could understand that with no problems.

Some time alone was healthy after all and drawing was something he find relaxing, he likes drawing flowers and places, sometimes people.

Yet he never expected the phrase "Can you draw someone you never saw?" Coming from Weiss Schnee early that day. She was blushing and nervous and he wonders if that was because they never talked before. Ever thought they knew the same people and they were most of the time eating lunch in the same table.

"I guess" He answers, quietly. Not sure if could actually do that. "Do you want me to draw someone specific?" Asks, quite surprise with the sight of her smile.

"Yes!" Says, Excited. Then she feign a cough, trying to compose herself "I mean, if it's not a problem of course"

Ren decided that he likes better when she is smilling.

The minutes pass by slowy while she's sitting by his side, talking about a woman that she wished he could draw.

"She had wrinkles around her eyes" She says, fondly "oh! Her eyes were blue by the way!" He nods and keeps drawing.  They were sitting in one of the marble bench around the courtyard and Ren wouldn’t help but catch with the corner of his eyes, her legs swinging back and forward. Slighty touching the ground.

“Anything else?” He asks, stopping for a moment and staring at her, she seems to wonder.

“Oh, Dimples!” She says, her smilles is back but then fades away and her eyes drop to his notebook, he keep up with the drawing just after knowing about the new information.  After more minutes of drawing he looks at her again, who blushes “That’s… That’s all I remember about my grandmother” She says, quietly. He nods understaning and then showing the drawing at her.

 

Weiss gasps and for a moment he wonders if the drawing didn’t come out how she wanted and he’s ready to apologize, then he noticed the tears on her eyes and chose to be silent, no wanting to interrupt.

 

“Thank you” She says, smilling at him again. He give her a tiny smile and just shrug his shoulders “I should get going” She get up and smile one more time “Thank you” She says again, after walking away.

 

Drawing was relaxing.

 

Knowing that he can make someone’s day better with his drawings…

 

That makes him feel quite happy.  


End file.
